A cause d'une tartine
by Affreuses sisters
Summary: Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.
1. Charlie: Première partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé:** Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito:** (Mouaha, je trouvais que ça faisait classe! Non? Hum...) Bon, je ceci est mon nouveau bébé alors... Bah j'espère d'abord que ça vous plaira et ensuite que vous serez tout plein à me donner votre avis, hein. **:)** Sinon... Je suis partie sur un rythme de poste plutôt rapide (du moins au début) de prévu et de petits chapitres (celui là est, pour l'intant, le plus garnd... De loin, c'est vous dire.) et... Bah c'est tout je crois.

Et n'oubliez pas... Pensez à moi, laissez une p'tite review. Please. **:D**

**Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

A cause d'une tartine**

_Pages jaunes._

Samedi 5 novembre 2022.

Il pleut.

Je m'ennuie.

Il pleut toujours.

Je m'ennuie toujours autant.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlie Dubois et j'ai seize ans, sept mois et cinq jours. Et je m'ennuie. Ah, et je suis une fille. Oui, je crois que c'est important de le préciser. Je suis une fille, je porte un prénom de garçon parce que mon père est borné et fou et je m'ennuie. Je me demande si l'écrire une cinquième fois atténuera son effet…

Je m'ennuie.

…

Résultat de l'expérience, nulle. Ecrire jusqu'à trouver un peu de distraction le mot, si embêtant, d'ennui, n'atténue en rien son sens.

Une énième goutte d'eau coule sur la fenêtre en face du bureau.

Un énième soupir franchit mes lèvres.

Comme c'est dit avec poésie! Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie, j'en suis réduite à faire du sarcasme à ma propre personne...

De toutes façons, j'aurais dû m'y faire. Les jours de pluie ici sont aussi nombreux que la multitude de tâches de rousseurs présentes sur mon visage et les samedis divertissants se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main coupée en cinq.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlie Dubois et je m'ennuie tellement qu'après avoir compté mes tâches de rousseurs pour savoir quand le soleil va réapparaître, me voilà contrainte de faire la chose que je dénigrais encore hier. Un journal.

Quand même, c'est vrai que ça fait plus d'un an qu'Eden m'a offert ce journal. C'est un genre de tradition, mes sœurs en ont eu un aussi pour leur cinquième année. Ça pourra toujours servir, comme elle dit en se retenant de rire devant l'air exaspéré de ma mère. Je crois qu'avec papa, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble en cinquième année et que ça a été un peu compliqué. Enfin, je devrais peut-être commencer de manière traditionnelle, non ?

Alors, euh… Cher… Journal ? Jean-Pierre ? Kitty ? Reine Elizabeth ? Dumbledore ? Hum, je crois que je vais en rester à Journal (et rester dans le banal barbant, tant que j'y suis : Cher Journal, je n'en peux plus, James Potter ne m'a pas regarder de la journée, pourtant j'avais mis le décolleté le plus profond que j'ai dans mon armoire. Cher Journal, je… Je crois que je commence à songer au suicide.).

Bref, je reprends mon sérieux… Disons… Deux secondes.

Cher J.

Je suppose qu'il faudrait que je me présente, parce que, à moins d'être un parchemin muni d'un quelconque mécanisme faisant office de globe oculaire, tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble... Et puis, un journal, c'est fait pour raconter sa vie et si je te raconte ma vie et que tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble celle qui la raconte, je trouve ça un peu bête.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlie Dubois, j'ai seize ans, sept mois et cinq jours, je mesure un mètre cinquante deux et demi (très important le et demi !), j'ai deux cents une tâches de rousseurs sur le visage et des cheveux frisés, touffus et blonds vénitiens (ma sœur dit roux, mais c'est pour me faire chier, ma mère dit blond, parce que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait (elle envie les cheveux de Diana), mon père dit châtain, mais c'est par fierté (il est châtain) et ma marraine dit auburn parce qu'elle trouve le mot classe. Alors moi, je dis blonds vénitiens et ils sont blonds vénitiens d'abord). Et, le plus important, je suis une fille. Je me répète, je me répète, mais là c'est la présentation, alors il faut bien non. Ah, et tu ne sais pas qui sont Eden et Diana ? Bon, après.

Alors, je suis une fille, et je veux que ça se sache parce qu'avant tout, lorsqu'on m'appelle et qu'on voit se pointer une fille, j'ai tout le temps droit à ''Excusez moi mais, j'ai appelé un Charlie. –C'est moi. -…'' Ou ''Oh, je suis désolée pour la faute de frappe. –Oh, il n'y en a pas, je m'appelle Charlie. -…''. Enfin, c'est un détail à rajouter dans la longue liste qui répertorie la folie de mon père quand au ''Noble Sport''. Noble Sport, pfff. Bref, un des différents que j'ai avec papa. Etait-il obligé d'appeler sa dernière fille par le prénom de son idole de jeunesse ? Etait-ce de ma faute si il n'avait pas eu de garçon ?

Et tu te demandes peut-être quel est l'autre (principal, il y en a d'autres malheureusement, mais j'en resterais pour l'instant là) différent que j'entretiens avec mon père… Eh bien, je hais le Quidditch. Enfin, je ne hais pas mais j'aime pas, ce qui revient à haïr pour mon père. Oui, la plus jeune fille d'Olivier Dubois, entraîneur et ex super star de l'équipe de Flaquemare déteste, haïs (ou peu importe les synonymes, pour mon père c'est du pareil au même, il a déjà fait sa crise de nerf. Enfin ses.) le Quidditch.

Tu te demandes sûrement, qu'est ce que j'aime alors. Dans ce cas là, tu es comme mon père, pauvre journal. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, beaucoup de gens pensent comme toi. Un certain psychomage, un con, avait dit à mon père (qui pensait alors que ne pas s'intéresser au Quidditch avec toute une famille accro, était un problème psychomagique) que c'était pour me démarquer des autres, attirer l'attention de mon père en étant son exact opposé. Il ne connaît pas mon père. Il ne me connaît pas. Les psychomages sont péteux et se prennent pour Morgane elle-même. Si j'avais voulu que mon père soit mon exact opposé, je ne me serai pas arrêtée là. Non seulement j'aurais détesté le Quidditch, mais j'aurais adulé les dragons. Les psychomages se croient définitivement beaucoup plus ''au dessus de nous, pauvres mortels qui ne connaissons pas la subtile, et si raffinée, manière de comprendre les sorciers'' qu'ils ne sont réellement.

Je crois, cher journal, que je m'écarte un peu de ce que je voulais dire… Tout ceci mis entre parenthèses, je ne m'ennuie désormais plus ! Un point pour toi ! Je crois, cher journal, que je m'écarte un peu de ce que je voulais dire… Tout ceci mis entre parenthèses, je ne m'ennuie désormais plus ! Un point pour toi ! Bref, ce que j'aime, vois-tu, c'est les pieds. Enfin nan, je ne suis pas une folle fétichiste des pieds qui s'extasie devant les pieds des gens ou quelque bizarreries dans le genre. Non, moi j'aime les chaussures, les chaussettes, enfin tout le truc quoi. Je trouve ça beau. J'ai plus de chaussettes diversifiées que n'importe quel petit magasin de vêtements et tant de chaussures que j'ai du mal à choisir lesquelles j'emporterai alors à Poudlard. Ça fait criser ma mère. Mon père aussi. Mais ça c'est normal, à peine je sors un livre qu'il me dit avec... Humeur on va dire: ''encore sur tes livres, au lieu de faire des choses plus intéressantes, comme… du Quidditch par exemple!'' alors que c'est la première fois en trois jours que j'en entrouvre un. Un fou que je te dis.

Mais, je parle beaucoup de mon père, et de ma famille en général, et tu dois être un peu largué parce qu'en fait je n'ai pas trop expliqué. Je suis désolée, mes pensées se bousculent les unes aux autres et puis… Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de raconter ma vie, vois-tu. Oui, je suis quelqu'un de très timide. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est beaucoup de trace de ma timidité dans ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, aussi je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas t'en être douté. C'est parce que, tu sais, à l'écrit c'est pas pareil, je parle à quelqu'un mais qui ne me voit pas, ne me fixe pas et tout ce qui va avec. Ça me gène dès que je remarque un regard sur moi. N'importe lequel, celui interrogatif d'un professeur, amical d'un voisin de bureau, condescendant de la part d'une quelconque personne qui n'apprécie pas les timides, et j'en passe. Ouais, ça me gène. Je me mets à rougir et si il est question de parler je me mets à bafouiller durant les premiers temps de la conversation et, de toute façon, je ne dis que le minimum ultra syndical. Il n'y a que quelques exceptions, très rare, comme ma famille ou mes amis proches et les personnes que je connais depuis vraiment longtemps.

Je disais donc, ma famille. Eum, j'ai vraiment un problème, il faut toujours que je dérive sur un autre sujet... Morgane (et toi, Journal), pardonne (z) moi. Alors… Mon père, Olivier Dubois, est maintenant entraîneur (ou quelque chose dans le genre, enfin, il touche de très -trop- près le Quidditch -et j'avoue que mes oreilles se mettent en mode pause quand il commence à parler de son travail. Hum...) du club de Flaquemare. Il est pire que le plus fou des accro au Quidditch et ma mère, Cléo Dubois, ne fait rien pour le réfréner… Parce qu'elle aussi est une mordue du ''Noble Sport''. On, j'ai, échappé au pire. Elle ne travaille pas dans ce secteur et il arrive, rarement, mais c'est arrivé, que le sujet à table soit une histoire de son médicomage de chef (elle est secrétaire médicale). Sinon, mes deux sœurs aînées, Audrey et Zooey, sont elles aussi touchées par cette pathologie. Audrey, ancienne star de Poudlard, a mené pour la première fois depuis l'arrière grand-mère de Mathusalem, l'équipe de Poufsouffle (deux fois !) à la victoire et Zooey est la poursuiveuse la plus compétente de tout Poudlard, et ce, depuis sa troisième année.

Je coule donc plus que je ne baigne, dans un environnement où le Quidditch, à ce stade, n'est plus présent mais écrit partout en lettres roses pétant (faut que ça soit voyant quoi !) pleines de petits cœurs. Selon Diana, je n'ai plus qu'une année à vivre avant de mourir d'une crise de nerf dans cet environnement, hostile à mon développement cérébrale.

Ensuite… Euh… Eden. Alors ça c'est une amie que ma mère a depuis… Euh… Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je l'adore mais elle, elle adore testé les gens. Tout le temps. Heureusement pour elle que j'ai un entraînement intensif des nerfs avec ces névrosés du Quidditch parce que sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais pété un câble face à son ironie constante, son sourire suffisant perpétuel et ses remarques hautaines. Mais sinon elle est super. Je vois que je ne t'ai pas tout à fait convaincu… Je te promets qu'avec tout ça elle arrive à être sympa. Et Diana est sa fille unique. C'est la même.

Je crois, cher Journal, que tu vois maintenant à peu près comment je suis et dans quel environnement je vis. Vas-y tu peux me plaindre, je n'attends que ça vois-tu. Mais je ne sais pas si ça servira vraiment à quelque chose.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlie Dubois, j'ai deux cents une tâches de rousseurs, je vis dans une famille névrosés au Quidditch alors que je hais ce sport et je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans un pays où le mot pluie pourrait avoir plus de cinquante synonymes vu le nombre de fois où on l'emploie.


	2. Charlie: Deuxième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé: **Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito:** Hello, hello. :) Bon, voici le deuxième chapitre de la vie de ma banale petite Charlie d'amour. :D J'espère que ça vous plaira (toujours?) et n'oubliez pas... Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et, le meilleur pour la fin, un grand grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et bien plus que ça à **Pommeline**, **Loutchou**, **ChupeeSweet** et **Vapinette **(sale pois chiche, j'aime ton pseudoooo! :D) pour leurs si gentilles reviews!

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

A cause d'une tartine**

_Pages bleues._

Dimanche 6 novembre 2022.

Cher Journal,

J'ai honte. Je t'avais dit que c'était pour passer le temps que je t'ai créé. C'est vrai, mais (le petit mais qu'on toujours envie de balancer de la tour d'Astronomie) je crois que j'y ai pris goût et… Je ne m'ennuyais même pas quand j'ai commencé à vouloir écrire aujourd'hui.

Mais (celui là c'est le bon mais), de toutes façons, la vie, même la plus banale est toujours intéressante à raconter (écouter c'est une autre histoire…) de manière toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres et je ne vois pas ce que j'y perds à le faire. C'est pas comme si je racontais les bâches que tel garçon m'a mises ou mon dernier coup de la soirée. Nan puis, vois-tu cher Journal, c'est bête mais j'ai un peu plus l'impression d'exister. Vraiment. De ne pas être qu'un visage transparent avec des tâches de rousseurs.

C'est fou de voir le nombre de personnes qui me voient comme ça. Comme des tâches de rousseurs. Charlie Dubois, la fille transparente aux tâches de rousseurs. Je hais ces trois petits mots.

Ou alors… Charlie Dubois, Celle-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom-De-Peur-Qu'elle-Ne-S'evanouisse-Sous-La-Surprise-Et-L'afflux-De-Sang-Incroyablement-Fort-Qui-Arrive-Alors-Jusqu'à-Sa-Tête. Morgane, toute puissante, c'est quand même affreux non ? Ca en arrive à un point que j'aime les chaussures et tout parce qu'en fait, c'est la chose que je vois le plus souvent c'est mes pieds. Mes pieds… Quand je parle à quelqu'un, quand je marche dans les couloirs, quand je suis en cours, je regarde mes pieds. Et je suis contente. J'aime mes pieds qui ne me fixent pas et qui sont si beaux.

Mais bon, heureusement, il y a Briac, Aby et Merlin, et je ne suis ainsi pas coupée de toute vie sociale qui me serait inexistante sans cela. Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux… Et, nan, ne crois pas que je vous un véritable culte à Merlin, ou quoique ce soit dans le genre. Non, non, je parle de Merlin Hodgson. Mon meilleur ami. Enfin, peut-on parler de meilleur ami lorsqu'une main suffit largement pour tous les compter ? Bref, il est moldu si bien que ses parents n'ont pas réalisé quels problèmes ils allaient créer à leur fils, un sorcier ayant atterri à Serpentard. Merlin n'aurait pu aller autre part, c'est un véritable serpent. Mais il a eu du mal à s'intégrer à cause de son nom et de son ascendance. Enfin, la ruse est ancrée en lui et les quelques mauvais (mais très astucieux) coups qu'il a monté contre James Potter ont tout de suite fait changé les serpents d'avis et maintenant Merlin est entièrement reconnu comme tel.

Tu dois te dire, mais comment une Gryffondor toute timide est-elle ami avec ce Serpentard ? Hum, oui bon, tu n'as pas pu te dire ça parce que tu ne me savais pas à Gryffondor mais bon, ça faisait bien alors… Bref, tout ça, c'est grâce à Briac (et un peu à Aby quand même…). D'abord, Briac est le fils de ma marraine. Alors autant dire que je le connais depuis longtemps. En fait carrément depuis que je suis née parce que ses parents sont des amis à elle depuis Poudlard. Il est comme un frère pour moi et longtemps, à Poudlard mais même avant, il a été mon seul ami.

Il ne me ressemble pas du tout. Il est toujours souriant, va toujours voir tout le monde, tout Poudlard le connaît et très peu de monde ne l'apprécie pas. Il est l'image parfaite du bon Poufsouffle, sans être benêt pour autant et sa maison a quand même souffert pas mal de fois par une quantité peu négligeable de points retirés. Pas qu'il soit turbulent mais il est très gaffeur et les profs n'apprécient pas son humour… Parfois douteux (ils prennent souvent ça pour de l'insolence… Quoi qu'ils n'ont pas toujours tort.). Enfin, c'est grâce à Briac, qui était à côté d'Aby pendant un cours de métamorphose (la prof en avait marre de tout le bruit -c'était un cours rhétorique- et nous avait placé par ordre alphabétique. Keegan et Kent étant à côté… Bah eux aussi.), ils sont devenus amis et comme Abigaïl est dans mon dortoir, elle a insisté et j'ai commencé à devenir moins timide et au fur et à mesure nous sommes devenues amies, puis inséparables.

Il faut dire qu'elle aussi est spéciale. Tu vas me dire que tout le monde est spécial, chacun dans son genre mais si tu la voyais, tu ne dirais plus ça. Elle est blonde. Elle ne passe pas inaperçue. Pas parce qu'elle est moche, non, elle est même plutôt belle mais… Déjà, elle crie plus qu'elle ne parle. Elle aime faire son cirque. Elle est totalement tarée. Totalement excentrique. Et un look… Personnel. Ça effraie les garçons et, malgré son physique facile, c'est une grande célibataire endurcie. Mais Briac ne s'est pas arrêté là (en fait, il ne me l'avouera jamais, mais je crois qu'il avait le béguin pour elle) et après un peu de temps, nous sommes devenus comme les doigts d'une main magiquement modifiée (t'as déjà vu une main à trois doigts ? Sérieux).

C'est là que Merlin intervient. Merlin, Serpentard, yeux malicieux et sans arrêt en quête de reconnaissance de ces petits prétentieux, héritiers de grandes familles sorcières, fait son mauvais coup habituel contre… Au hasard, un Gryffondor. Sauf que cette fois-là c'est à mettre au féminin et c'est Aby, marginale très peu apprécié des Serpentards, péteux, gnagna et tout et tout, qui en a fait les frais et s'en est suivit une course poursuite dans la grande salle. Il faut que tu saches qu'en même temps, la dernière fois qu'un Serpentard s'en est pris à elle (un sixième année quand elle était en première) elle lui a craché à la figure. Quand il a voulu répliquer, il s'est pris un coup bien placé. Plus personne n'a jamais rien tenté contre Abigaïl.

Briac, impressionné, s'est alors assis à côté de Merlin lors de leur cours commun de Sortilège et au fur et à mesure, ils sont devenus amis. Il en est allé de paire avec nous même si, au début, Aby et Merlin grognait dès qu'ils étaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre (ils se disputent encore très souvent). Maintenant, notre main à trois doigts est devenue un peu plus normale avec un quatrième doigt de rajouter. Bon, bien sûr, pour garder sa notoriété, James Potter morfle pas mal (quoi qu'il sache bien se défendre) et malgré nos soupirs d'exaspération, Merlin ne s'en lasse pas.

Bref, tout ceci est beau, tout ceci est parfait, mais… Mes amis adulent le Quidditch. Si bien que chaque samedi après-midi, Aby a son entraînement et Merlin et Briac font leurs devoirs pour pouvoir s'entraîner le lendemain. Le Quidditch aura ma peau.


	3. Charlie: Troisième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé:** Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito:** 'Llo 'Vrybody. Bon, voici où, honnêtement, à la relecture, il se passe pas grand chose et où on pourrait penser qu'il est inutile mais... Je sais pas, moi je trouvais ça allait bien alors je l'ai mis et d'abord c'est moi l'auteur, héhé.** :)** C'est pour mieux connaître ma petite Charlie (coeur **:p**). Bon, j'espère toujours que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez pitié d'une petite auteur qui veut des avis, même négatif... Je veux savoir ce que vous en penser quoi. **:D** 'Zouilles et **bonne lecture**. **:)**

Et merci à **Chupee Sweet** pour sa si gentille review! Bright and happy smile.

**

* * *

A cause d'une tartine**

_Pages grises._

Mercredi 9 novembre 2022.

Cher J.

Je me rends bien compte, désormais, que ma théorie du ''tout est intéressant à écrire'' est belle et bien d'une absurdité sans nom. Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par te jeter un sort parlant histoire que tu me préviennes quand je sors vraiment de grosses conneries... En effet, cela fait bien trois jours que je t'ai relégué à l'état de décoration du fond de la valise parce que rien d'intéressant ne me venait. Poudlard? Boaf, que raconter. Que je suis transparente? Je crois que tu l'as compris. Tu sais qu'on ne me demande même plus une plume ou un peu d'encre de peur que je fasse tomber la mienne de surprise par terre? Oui, je sais que ça atteint des sommets, mais que veux tu... J'y peux rien. Tout ça pour dire que ma vie à Poudlard n'est pas palpitante. J'évite de croiser le regard des élèves, les profs ne me voient plus mais je ne m'en porte pas si mal. Mis à part les moments gênants où, effectivement, ma timidité me gène, c'est le cas de le dire, le reste du temps c'est une bonne situation. Je n'ai pas vraiment de statut social à tenir et lorsque je vois les embrouilles que cela mène à certain, je m'estime heureuse.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter mais que j'ai quand même envie de parler. Enfin, d'écrire plutôt. Mais écrire quoi? Que je ne suis pas intéressante mais que je vais écrire quelque chose d'intéressant? Pas très convaincant. Je pourrais essayer de te parler de mon enfance mais à quoi bon écrire quelque chose qui me rendrais, dans le meilleur des cas, nostalgique et donc triste ou, dans le pire des cas, l'ennui que j'avais essayer de chasser la première fois que t'ai commencer. Mais bon, je ne vais pas non plus tartiner des pages qui ne feront que conforter ton idée de ma déficience mentale et vais donc jeter mon dévolu sur... Ce bouton. Ce bouton qu'il y a sur mon bureau. Je ne sais pas qui l'a posé là. Ce n'est pas un bouton d'uniforme (ils sont noirs), malgré que la forme en soit proche. Il est comme la couleur de la lavande. J'aime bien la lavande. Tu vois, c'est une chose que j'envie aux français. Ils ont le sud de la France et ça, ça signifie la lavande, les grillons, les cigales, tout ça quoi. Je le sais parce qu'on était allés voir la famille de la correspondante d'Audrey, ma soeur, qu'habitait là-bas.

_Hum... Qui est Charlie Dubois? Je ne la connais pas bien... Normal elle ne parle pas souvent. J'ai lu quelque part qu'elle aimait la France, les boutons et, manifestement, qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête... Boaf, dans un journal, elle peut bien écrire ce qu'elle veut nan? Merci René-Charles. De rien ma chère Charlie, ce fût un honneur pour moi de vous défendre._

Parenthèses terminées (et heureusement, que tu dois te dire mon pauvre journal, toutes mes plus plates excuses pour ce moment de divagations, je recommencerais plus, promis.), tu vois bien que dans ma vie, peu de choses vraiment intéressantes se passent et tu dois maudire Eden de t'avoir choisi dans cette boutique de Dervish et Bang. C'est vrai, tu aurais certainement préféré être le journal d'une quelconque banane relatant toute sa vie intime, celle de James Potter et celle de sa pire ennemie. Oui, cela ferait trois fois plus de vies, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal... Tu veux que je te raconte celle d'Aby?

Non? Ah, tu veux certainement savoir qui est ce James Potter de qui je parle pour la deuxième fois. Boaf, déjà c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Hum, tu commences à voir ce que je pense de lui hein. Puis Zooey (ma soeur tu te rappelles?) n'a pas été nommée capitaine à cause de lui alors, même si je n'aime pas le Quidditch, je m'entends plutôt bien avec ma soeur, bah du coup je l'aime pas trop pour lui avoir piquer la place. C'est puéril je sais. Enfin, c'est donc un gryffondor, de mon année, fils de deux célébrités (dont une du Quidditch et l'autre parce que c'est un peu un genre de héros : a tué le mage noir de son temps à dix-sept ans, a continué à combattre le mal, les méchants par la suite et est devenu Chef des Aurors alors qu'il n'a presque pas de cheveux blancs). Je te laisse même pas imaginer la grosse tête que Potter Junior a attrapée. C'est donc un pourri gâté, arrogant mais surtout, il a toutes les bananes à double face (celle du maquillage, et celle en dessous) qui lui courent après. Et accessoirement, la haine des serpentards aussi, lui court après également. Mais je dois avouer qu'il se défend bien contre toutes les attaques des verts et argents, au grand désarroi de Lisbeth, la préfète de notre année et colocataire de mon dortoir (d'ailleurs, elle se frite toujours avec Aby. Etonnant non?).

Ah, voilà Aby qui rentre de son entraînement. Oui, même le mercredi. Potter est presque aussi fou que papa... Ça fait peur. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Eum... Aby vient d'effectuer sa petite danse de la victoire. Je crois que l'entraînement a été bon. Elle arrive à être joyeuse après deux heures dans le vent glacé, la pluie et une stupide balle rouge dans ses mains gelées. C'est définitif, Abigaïl Keegan est folle.


	4. Charlie: Quatrième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé: **Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito:** Bonjour, bonjour. Hum... J'ai un peu honte parce que... J'ai un peu délaissé la fic pendant... Plus d'un mois et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée (d'autant plus que ce chapitre n'est pas très important, même assez inutile mais... J'avais envie de le mettre. On en sait plus sur Charlie. Enfin...), j'ai eu un mois chargé, on va dire et... Voilà quoi. Mais je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme mieux et de vous poster bientôt le prochain chapitre (qui ne sera pas plus plein d'intrigue mais qui constitue la -longue, hum...- mise en place de l'histoire). Sinon, je tiens vraiment à remercier** Chupee Sweet, Pommeline, Kysila, Loutchou, Pancakes Anonymes, DameLicorne, Dracula **et** Choupaline** pour leurs si gentilles reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir (du genre... VRAIMENT! :D). Bon... Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture. Bisous. :)**  
**

**A cause d'une tartine.  
**

_Pages oranges._

Mercredi 9 novembre 2022.

_Dix heures six p.m._

Hum... Ai été légèrement interrompue par l'arrivée d'une furie ayant lu une ligne peu avantageuse sur sa personne. Suis désormais remise de ses quarante sept coups de traversins à travers toute la tour de Gryffondor. Pense désormais à changer de meilleure amie et propose dorénavant Falafel. Falafel c'est mon chat (d'ailleurs, ma soeur trouvait ça d'un banal... Mais ma soeur est spéciale, son chat à elle s'appelle Rudolf, alors je crois que j'ai bien fais de ne pas l'écouter et en refusant d'appeler le mien Bernadette- un prénom, hideux de surcroît, français.). Elle sera parfaite dans ce nouveau rôle. Elle au moins ne me poursuivra pas dans toute la tour en criant comme une démente « Amie indigne! Viens là que je t'écartèle! ». Elle ne me réveillera pas en chantant faux ''Singing in the rain'' et, joignant le geste à la parole, en m'envoyant un seau d'eau glacée dans la figure. Elle ne me racontera pas dans tous les détails l'entraînement de Quidditch qu'elle vient de faire tout ça en parlant très fort, sans voir qu'elle envoie tout le contenu de sa fourchette sur son malheureux voisin. Et elle ne se tapera pas de ''trip opéra'' dans la bibliothèque. Non, mon chat ne me ferait pas subir tout ce que ma futur ex meilleure amie me fait subir (et encore, cher Journal, ce n'est là la liste que du quart du huitième de la moitié du cinquante-trois quatre-vingt sixième qu'elle me fait depuis le début de notre amitié.). Mais bon, je l'aime mon Aby. Même si c'est très dur de voir ainsi, tous les regards se tourner tout d'un coup sur soi, j'ai appris à passer mon temps à Poudlard en étant rouge tomate. Sans rire, j'en parle ici avec désinvolture, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Il faut croire qu'elle m'est trop indispensable...

Il faut croire aussi que c'est ma spécialité. Trouver mes amis parmi les plus extravertis et les plus farfelus. Sans me départir de ma timidité pour autant. Morgane doit vraiment bien rigoler de là haut. Non, non, ne crois pas que je fais parti de ses familles qui remercie Morgane (ou Viviane, ou Merlin, ou même Dumbledore, t'as compris l'esprit j'espère) à chaque repas et lui voue un véritable culte. Non, de toute façon, ma famille voue déjà un culte, non pas à une personne, mais au Quidditch (si c'est pas malheureux). Enfin, moi c'est plus de façon machinale qu'autre chose... Je sais que c'était des sorciers très forts mais de là à arriver à s'immortaliser dans les airs et réussir à contrôler notre magie...

Qu'importe, je me retrouve désormais à plus de dix heures du soir et je n'ai toujours pas fait, ni mon devoir de botanique, ni ma dissert de métamorphose. Tu as donc devant toi, un futur cadavre. Je crois que le grand drame de ma vie aura été Pourquoi avoir choisi ces deux matières que je me faisais un plaisir de ne plus avoir? Parce que je suis une minable? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais déjà oublié. Mais tu me comprendras mon cher Journal, que je n'avais pas le choix devant le regard inquisiteur de la directrice (ex prof de métamorphose... ça se sent à des kilomètres ces chose là! Hum, bon elle l'a déjà dit à trois quatre reprises mais bon.) et de notre directeur de maison, lui-même prof de botanique. J'étais grillée. Et le suis pour encore deux ans. Je veux mourir.

Suite à cette démonstration de piteusité, je te conjure, mon si beau Journal (héhé) de ne pas me juger (eh oui, encore!) et de bien vouloir prendre en compte ma détresse,

Charlie Dubois, votre chère et dévouée sorcière au mononeurone qui ne jure que par l'Astronomie (« L'Astronomie? Mais c'est pas une matière ça! -Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas réussis à avoir cette Buse là... -Ça n'a strictement rien à voir! Et tu as intérêt à changer de ton! -Si ça a à voir! Et le Quidditch, c'est une matière peut-être? -Laisse le Quidditch en dehors de tout ça! » Parents de merde.).


	5. Charlie: Cinquième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé: **Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito: **Hi there. La suite des délires de ma petite Charlie dans ce nouveau, et petit, chapitre. Il n'est pas bien utile, pas bien long, mais il en dit encore un peu plus sur ma Charlie et le 31, promis, j'en met un plus... Long et qui commence (je dis bien commence, je suis une lente moi :P) à poser le truc. ;) Merci de me laisser même si il est pas bien positif afin que je sache quoi, parce qu'au dernier, je me suis sentie un peu seule. Voilà, bonne lecture. :D**  
**

**

* * *

A cause d'une tartine  
**

_Pages indigos._

Vendredi 11 novembre 2022.

Dear Diary, (nda: texte en français, en anglais dans le texte et texte en anglais, en français dans le texte.)

Je crois que je devrais arrêter mes amblings (ndt *comment j'me la pète! :D* : déambulations). Encore tout à l'heure en rentrant de l'Astronomie (happy smile, happy smile!) j'ai failli me faire coincer par Rusard, notre vieux concierge. En même temps, si je m'étais faite prendre, c'aurait été un peu la honte. Il est tellement vieux et tellement croulant que ça fait vraiment pitié de se faire prendre. Non, ne crois pas que je suis une maraudeuse qui aime traîner le soir dans les couloirs pour faire des mauvais coups. Non, c'est juste que j'aime marcher sans but, la tête dans mes pensées, tout ça quoi... Mais que le soir. La journée il n'y a pas tout le charme, le calme de la nuit. La journée, à moins d'être dans un coin particulièrement reculé du parc, il y a toujours du monde, du mouvement et tout est à découvert, à la lumière. J'aime ne voir que quelques rayons de lune arrivant de temps en temps à percer l'ombre. J'aime ce silence brisé par les bruits nocturnes. Je n'aime juste pas qu'on nous colle un vieux maniaque sadique et sa poubelle ambulante de Mademoiselle Mean (il n'y a aucun chat de plus vicieux, de plus mauvais. Même l'ancien -une Mistinguett Teigneuse je crois, seule Audrey l'a connue et encore, que sa première année. Aha, ils ont dû se farcir les funérailles de ce chat miteux! Eum... Je reprends.- n'était pas aussi affreux à ce qu'il paraît.).

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je dois aller me promener. Dans les premiers temps, je me limitais à la salle commune, mais, je te promets, my sweet diary, qu'il y a quand même pas mal de passage. Puis c'est vite petit. Alors je suis allée jusqu'aux couloirs. Si Aby le savait, elle me tuerait. Elle m'a vu une fois le faire et m'a tellement gueulé dessus que ça a réveiller notre préfète et là... Gros savon. Ça peut faire perdre des points tu sais. Enfin, ça c'est pas Aby. Aby en a un peu rien à faire des points. Je dis un peu parce qu'elle a la fierté Gryffondor mais... Dans le principe elle en a rien à faire. Bref, elle dit que c'est dangereux les couloirs, gnagnagna, y'a des gens pas clean. Du moins pas clean pour moi (elle, penses tu, rien ne l'atteindrait.).

Je disais... Oui, donc quand je le fais il faut que je sois doublement discrète. Mais c'est mon petit moment de plaisir. Le plus marrant c'est que je me sens pas en danger, comme je le devrais apparemment. On est dans une école. Pas à Azkaban. Mais c'est vrai que cette nuit encore, j'aurais dû m'abstenir. Parce que, encore une fois, je me suis faite collée. Par Longdubat. Eh oui, dans les dix ''lois'' de l'élève fraudeur y'a, si de Rusard tu ne risques rien, des professeurs veillent au grain. Foutu prof, foutu règlement.


	6. Charlie: Sixième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé:** Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito:** Bonjour, bonjour. Déjà, joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année en avance. :D Ensuite, eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre qui met en scène un nouveau personnage important et, roulements de tambour,** LA TARTINE**. Eum... Smile. Bref, et le meilleur pour la fin, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (*essaye d'ignorer l'écho*) et surtout gros merci à **Dillawyn** pour sa review. :D Bon, j'arrête là, **bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**

**Journal d'une sorcière**

_Pages écarlates._

Samedi 12 novembre 2022.

Mon très cher Journal,

Je vais craquer. Non, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes samedi. Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il pleut encore. Ce n'est même pas parce que je suis seule dans le dortoir. Parce que je ne suis pas seule dans le dortoir. Et c'est ce pourquoi je vais craquer justement.

C'est promis, si elle recommence à dire une remarque désagréable à mon égard… Ou si elle ne rebouche pas son vernis qui dégage cette odeur si… Vomitive. Oui, il n'y a que ce mot pour la décrire. Ou si elle n'arrête pas de glousser bêtement… Ou si elle continue de me lancer ces regards mi dédaigneux, mi dégoûté… Je… Je… Enfin, elle m'énerve quoi !

Tu réagirais pareil, pauvre Journal. Cette fille est une plaie. Non, je retire. Une chieuse. Une véritable. Pas la petite chieuse, de bas étage. Non, c'est une des meilleures. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Langue de vipère, air précieux, regard suffisant et… Sourire parfait. Prêt-à-porter. Adaptable dans toute les circonstance. Aussi trompeur que les céréales Sorci-régime qui font prendre autant de kilos, voir plus, que les Hibochoco. Alors, les gens ne voient que le sourire Parfait de Mademoiselle, ses joues roses ''Troooop mignooonnes, comme t'es trop belle, j'en pleurerais si ça faisait pas couler la couche de maquillage XL que je viens de me meeeeettre !'' cent pourcents naturellement maquillées (minutieusement, de sortes à ce qu'ils n'y aient que celles qui ont le malheur de crécher avec elle qui s'en aperçoivent) et ses grands yeux de biches. Je la hais. Et je hais que les gens ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa face cachée, on va dire.

Perle.

Voilà, je viens de mettre cinq minutes à prendre sur moi pour marquer son prénom et ne pas déchirer la page en suite. Je viens de réduire tout ce travail à néant après l'avoir relu. Caaaaaaalme.

Donc. Perle.

Elle me hait. Elle hait ma timidité, elle hait ma personne, ma présence m'insupporte et Perle déteste être insupportée. Alors elle me le fait sentir. Et je suis dans le même dortoir qu'elle. Et je veux me suicider. Ou la suicider. Oui, LA suicider serait la solution…

Le matin, le midi, le soir, la semaine, le week-end et même pendant les vacances, sans que je sois là, tout ce qu'il y a de déplaisant dans sa petite vie parfaitement insipide est de ma faute. L'accident de balai de son cousin qui habite à San Francisco, c'est de ma faute. L'inélégance de sa petite sœur, c'est de ma faute. La gastro de son hibou, c'est de ma faute. Bon… Le dernier point est peut-être pas totalement faux mais… Qu'importe. Tout est de ma faute.

Et surtout, c'est de ma faute si James Sirius Potter, son âme sœur, l'homme de sa vie, ne l'aime pas.

Pour ça, j'ai le droit à des araignées dans mon lit (mises par des sous fifres quelconques, pas par Mâdâme, il ne faut pas abuser quand même !) un jour sur deux, de la lotion capillaire qui fait gonfler les cheveux dans mon shampoing tous les mois et une bouteille d'encre, renversée sur mon devoir laissé par mégarde sur le bureau commun à notre chambre, dès que l'occasion se présente (allant parfois jusqu'à aller chercher dans mon sac). Mais j'ai les nerfs forgés et la répartie nulle. Alors je subis. Et je hais. En silence. Et ça l'amuse encore plus mais je ne peux pas. Je peux pas lui dire « Va te faire voir connasse ! » comme le fais Aby. J'arriverais jamais à dire « Alors Perle. T'en a pas marre de ressembler à une pute ? » comme le crie Merlin à travers toute la grande salle. Je suis minable. Lamentable. Mais je t'assure qu'avec le temps, on s'y habitue.

Mais le pire est peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arriver sans cette tartine. Cette tartine à la marmelade d'orange. Une tartine pourtant banale mais qui est à l'origine plus ou moins directement de toutes les crasses qu'il 'arrive.

Je m'explique. Nous sommes un matin normal d'avril. Il pleut. Normal. Il est environ huit heures, je suis dans la Grande Salle. Normal. Bref, je suis en quatrième année et Aby me reproche en soupirant exagérément fort que je suis d'un ennui considérable. Que c'est ennuyant de me voir tous les matins prendre trois, ni plus, ni moins, toasts. De les tartiner de marmelade d'orange. De boire mon thé puis de me perdre dans la contemplation des gouttes qui restent au fond en attendant qu'elle (Aby) ait fini. Je me souviens avoir regarder avec exaspération mon amie et avoir mollement pris un quatrième toast avant de le recouvrir, avec tout autant de mollesse, de marmelade et alors qu'Aby fêtait démesurément cet acte, j'ai eu un petit rire qui a ait tressauter ma main et, fatalement, la tartine s'est envolée pour atterrir sur… Perle en train de faire les yeux doux à Potter, son amour de toujours qui tentait désespérément de se retenir de bailler.

Et c'est depuis ce jour que Perle (à dire avec une voix haut perchée, les yeux levés au ciel et le petit doigt levé) me hait, considère cet échec amoureux comme étant de faute. Juste à cause d'une tartine. Et j'ai comme dans l'idée que cette tartine n'en a pas fini avec moi.


	7. Charlie: Septième partie et demi?

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé: **Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito:** Coucou. :) Un petit chapitre en avant goût du prochain. Charlie n'écrit pas toujours des choses utiles, c'est un journal. Puis il m'a amusée. :D La suite demain, promis. :) Sinon, merci encore à **Dillawyn** (et du gras pour toi, haha :p) et surtout à** Earenya** (guuuys! I missed you :D)pour leurs reviews. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent tout court (même si j'avoue que des petites reviews de ces gens là -mêmes négatives- me feraient grandement plaisir et/ou progresser -ou du moins prendre conscience et essayer d'arranger ce qui ne va pas). **Then, enjoy. :D****

* * *

**

**A cause d'une tartine.  
**

_Pages rose pâle._

Dimanche 13 novembre 2022.

Il est huit heures du matin. La lumière du soleil se devine à travers les rideau, laissant une traînée de petites particules dans le sillage du mince filet de lumière qui à réussit à passer entre les interstices des deux rideaux. Le dortoir est silencieux. Et me voilà encore à soupirer... Imagine, rien qu'une seconde, que je sois une de ses petites particules. La vie doit être bien facile, voler dans les airs. Sans penser à rien d'autre que voler. Dans les airs. La tête vide.

...

Okay, je retire ce que je viens d'écrire. J'étais... Mélancolique, je ne pensais pas ce que j'écrivais, d'accord! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de voler. Je hais les balais.


	8. Charlie: Huitième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé: **Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito:** Hello. Aujourd'hui je suis fatiguée et j'avoue que j'ai déjà du mal à aligner mes pensées dans un ordre correct alors je vais même avoir du mal à écrire quelque chose de censé là. *Tête dans... Les fesses. -Soyons polie. -'* Mais je n'oublie pas, parce que je ne vous oublie jamais, parce que je vous aaaaime! (oui, je suis fatiguée et ça pousse un peu à l'extrême mes réactions, haha. ), de remercier ceux qui me lisent, ce qui me reviewent (meeeerci à **Chupeesweet** -alias mon magnifique **Chupeetruc**, looove!- pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont OUAH. HAPPY. 'Fin voilà quoi. Merci. Beaucoup. Du genre beaucoup beaucoup. Et je m'excuse pour ceux, si ce genre de personne a existé, qui aurait attendu mon chapitre hier, comme je l'avais promis (aïe), mais la physique m'a retenue (elle m'aaaaime -' En fait nan. C'est plutôt ça le problème. Sigh.). Voili voilou, vous savez tout de ma vie (ou pas), des merdes que j'écris quand je suis fatiguée (cf réactions bizarres ci-dessus et Edito sur proportionné), de mes lacunes en physique (très nombreuses) et à quel point je peux être barbante à ne pas en finir.** Biiiiisooous! :D**

* * *

**A cause d'une tartine.**

_Pages vertes pâles. Horriblement pâles. Nauséeuses._

Dimanche 13 novembre 2022.

_Huit heures cinquante a.m._

Je suis pitoyable.

Et même plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Morgane, tu m'as pas gâtée.

"C'était un dimanche matin, de ces dimanches matins ensoleillés où la vie semble sourire timidement à tout le monde. Poudlard se réveillait doucement dans cette atmosphère enchanteresse quand un cri vint perturber ce doux réveil. Ce cri inhumain sortait de l'une des plus haute tour du château, et plus particulièrement au septième étage, dans un dortoir où quatre jeunes filles furent, et seulement furent, endormies. Une grande blonde, assise dans son lit hurlait de tout son saoul contre une petite rousse, recroquevillée au pied du lit, une grimace de douleur sur son petit visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, les mains autour de sa tête.

"Dubois ! Est-ce que le pois chiche qui te sert de cervelle va un jour assimiler que le dimanche matin, c'est fait pour dormir ! Même cette abrutie de Flint a compris ça!"

La jeune rousse s'excusa piteusement, expliquant avec difficultés une histoire de livre pris dans les pieds, de rencontre entre une tête et un certain baldaquin. Elle fût vite interrompue par des cris incessants en provenance de la grande blonde à propos de l'utilité, apparemment contestable, des excuses de la petite Dubois tout en râlant contre l'incapacité de ces gens à respecter autrui. Un autre cri sortit alors du lit du fond et une tête échevelée hurla des insultes envers la première blonde tout en arguant que c'est plutôt elle qui empêchait tout le monde de dormir en beuglant comme un veau. La grande blonde pinça alors les lèvres puis, après un dernier regard haineux à l'ensemble du dortoir, tourna le dos rageusement et s'enveloppa de ses couvertures.

Le calme enchanteur de ce dimanche matin pût enfin revenir. Le dortoir, et la tour toute entière, redevinrent donc silencieux et la jeune rousse sortit aussi discrètement du dortoir situé dans ce fatidique septième étage. Alors qu'elle arriva dans la salle commune de la Tour, les regards se tournèrent un instant vers elle, par curiosité, puis retournèrent à leurs occupation. Cet instant de curiosité tout à fait commune suffit à embraser le visage de la petite rousse et elle se dépêcha de gagner un fauteuil pour s'enfoncer dedans en ne laissant dépasser qu'un morceau de sa tignasse. C'est alors qu'elle regardait pensivement les flammes danser qu'une tête échevelée apparut dans son champ de vision.

Les cheveux, car c'était alors la seule chose que l'on pouvait voir de la curieuse personne qui venait d'entrer, embrassèrent doucement la joue de la petite rousse qui murmura un remerciement. La touffe blonde et pleine de noeuds se secoua devant tant de bêtise.

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque tu laisses la place vacante. Ecoute Charlie, faut que t'arrêtes de te faire marcher dessus par cette prétendue princesse à deux noises encore plus prétentieuse que ma tante, et c'est peu dire. C'est une personne comme les autres, elle a pas plus de droits que toi, et tu le sais très bien. Alors, une bonne fois pour toute, arrête de t'écraser devant elle, d'accord?"

Puis la chevelure informe et vaporeuse se leva, bailla disgracieusement, fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux à la jeune rousse et monta se coucher en baillant un nouvelle fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire."

Ouais, je suis pitoyable. Pitoyable et assise dans ce fauteuil que je n'ai pas quittée depuis qu'Aby (alias L'Echevelée, pour si t'avais pas compris ma malheureuse tentative... Ouais, tentative de quoi d'abord? Ecriture? Mais bon en même temps ce n'est pas comme si Aby était du genre chauve. Je vois mal ma meilleure amie atteinte de _calvitie_... J'en était... ) est venue me parler. Et en plus je me prends pour une héroïne torturée de roman. Regarde moi ce cliché de "jeune" (Ouais, ça faisait bien, mais cliché.), "rousse" (Euh... ça c'est parce que blonde vénitienne ça faisait plus long, plus prétentieux et tellement moins adaptée à l'adaptation dramatique de la pauvre petite de la scène.) et torturée (Bon, ça je le suis une peu. Pitoyable aussi. Sigh!).C'est bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à tomber amoureuse du mec le plus en vue de l'école, me faire torturer en public par Perle, qu'il prenne ma défense (et tombe, accessoirement, sous mon charme), qu'on commence à sortir ensemble lors d'une scène incroyablement romantique, de celles où les violons se mettent à jouer d'eux même, sans qu'on leur demande, que Perle essaye de me tuer par jalousie, que tragiquement elle y arrive (C'est là que l'on remarque que nous sommes dans de la fiction encore plus irréelle qu'irréelle parce que Perle n'est pas assez intelligente pour ça), que j'agonise et que celui qu'on appellera ironiquement mon prince décide de se tuer pour vivre éternellement avec moi (et que cette saloperie de phrase de trois kilomètres de longs sur mon avenir, certes tragique mais incroyablement romantique, se termine enfin). Point.

Je crois que c'est ça. Ma vie, pitoyablement dramatique, avec tous les guillemets qu'il faut, là où il faut, serait idéale... Avec un autre futur que celui bêtement insipide et tout aussi pitoyable que le présent.


	9. Charlie: Neuvième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé: **Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito: **Hello, hello. :) Déjà merci, encore, mais je ne le dirais jamais assez, à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive quand même vachement (oui, je sais, choix du mot très élégant, hu :D), donc MERCI (je vous aaaime. Hum. 'Fin voilà quoi) à **Milmo Sampitairnel** (d'ailleurs, j'adore ton profil :D), **Dillawyn** et** Earenya. :D **Bon ben, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus donc je vais me contenter de m'arrêter là et de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, hein? :)**  


* * *

**

**A cause d'une tartine.**

Lundi 14 novembre 2022.

_Pages blanches._

My sweet diary,

Je crois que je rêve. Que je cauchemarde. Que je suis absente. Que je veux être absente. Autre part. Quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant.

Cher Journal,

Pourquoi suis-je conne déjà? Oui, je sais. Je pose LA question existentielle mais débile que tout le monde se pose et dont personne ne sait vraiment la réponse. Mis à part que la connerie est humaine. Ce qui ne résout pas grand chose. Et ne réduit en rien le désarroi de la personne qui est amenée à se poser la question. Monde de merde. Mais bon, là c'est du genre conne... Vraiment. Vraiment, vraiment quoi.

Tu ne comprends pas grand chose hein? Je crois que c'est normal. A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Pourquoi je rougis lorsque je le croise, avant même qu'il ne m'ait, ou pas, vu? Avant même qu'il ne m'adresse la parole? Ma timidité augmenterait-elle au point de me sentir mal à l'aise à la simple vue de personnes extérieures, sans aucunes interactions?

Non, et puis pourquoi portait-il ce pull marron aujourd'hui hein?

Et avait-il besoin de venir me faire la bise à la française?

Ou de me complimenter sur mes chaussures comme si de rien n'était (en même temps, rien n'était...)?

Et d'avoir les joues si douces et cette petite coupure de rasoir si... Ou encore de tremper son doigt dans la crème chantilly de mon chocolat chaud avec un petit air mutin et ensuite de me faire un sourire enfantin renvoyant l'éclat brun de ses pupilles brillant de malice? Ou d'être lui tout simplement...

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne veux pas comprendre.

J'ai peur de comprendre.

Je veux mourir.

Adieu.


	10. Charlie: Dixième partie

**Disclaimer:** James S. Potter, Poudlard et le petit monde appartiennent à La Grande J.K. (Gloire à elle *chants de secte suspects mais glorifiants -justement-*), Charlie, Aby et le reste appartient à ma modeste (et tarée) cervelle.

**Résumé: **Frétillante? Non. Bombe? Non. Pétillante? Je ne crois pas non plus... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me résumer. Bonjour? Chapitres très courts.

**Edito: **Hey there! :) Hum, déjà je suis désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps à poster mais... Complications. :/ Sinon, eh bien encore un très gros merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent (je répondrai bientôt à vos reviews, promis), **MERCI** à **Dillawyn**,** Dracula** (:D), **Milmo Sampitairnel**, **Miss02** et **Mak64**. Bon, je file, j'ai rendez vous en ville (haha, même pas, c'était pour la rime, hum... ==) bref, bonne lecture. :) Et pensez à me laisser un revieeeew! :D**  
****

* * *

A cause d'une tartine.  
**

Mardi 15 novembre.

_Pages violettes._

Cher Journal.

Je suis enfin sortie de mon affolement d'hier soir. Je m'y suis résolue mais...

C'est bizarre.

Trop bizarre.

Je... Oui, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres solutions, j'ai assez retourné le problème comme ça. Dans tous les sens, sous toutes les coutures. J'ai même inventé des sens et des coutures afin de voir autre chose. Quelque chose de mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Mais rien, toujours la même fin. Et je ne veux pas de cette fin.

Je pourrais toujours changer cette fin. Je suis mon propre patron, JE prends les décisions mais quelque part, je ne veux pas.

Il est trop pour cela.

Trop quoi? C'est là tout le problème, il ne devrai être que lui. Sans trop.

Sans sourire qui me font fondre TROP vite, sans cœur qui bat TROP fort lorsque je l'aperçois, ou alors sans rougissements TROP rouge pour être de la simple timidité à sa seule vision, ni TROP de regards papillonnants qui cherchent en vain où est-ce qu'il peut bien se trouver, ni... Voilà, trop de trop que je dis. Mais surtout, sans TROP de liens avec ma meilleure, et unique, amie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien m'avoir pris? Je dois avoir une tare, une vraie, quelque part. Il faut croire que mon père doit avoir des liens avec Morgane, Viviane et tous les petits gens sympathiques qui sont censés influer notre chance parce que là... Poisse puissance ultra. Papa a bien été vengé de l'indifférence contre son bébé chéri (oui, oui, je parle bien de son nouveau balai pour lequel je n'ai, apparemment, pas assez manifesté de joie à sa vision -cerise sur le gâteau, il vient de me le reprocher, par sous-entendus et encore une fois, dans une lettre arrivée ce matin alors que, franchement, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.).

J'aime... Bien...

Bon, d'accord, je bave comme une écervelée (ce que je suis en fait devant lui... Et peut-être de manière générale, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait trancher.) devant lui, je rêve de ses yeux et de sa bouche (en fait surtout sa bouche) depuis hier soir comme une fille désespérément mièvre, ce que je suis également devenue.

Et il se trouve qu'il s'agit du frère aîné de ma meilleure amie.

Et c'est la loose. La grosse loose.

Et ça me fait employer des mots dénués de toute esthétisme, plonger dans une torpeur affective de laquelle j'ai du mal à me sortir à laquelle je ne vois d'issue que par le chocolat.

En plus, Aby rigole, parce que je culpabilise, que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux, que elle, trouve ça fantastique, mais que, quelque part, je réalise que c'est bizarre. C'est son frère. Je ne peux pas décemment imaginer sortir avec SON FRERE! (Pourtant... Crap!) Non, ça serait vraiment bizarre, je ne me vois pas parler de lui à elle... Ni me retenir de lui en parler.

Mais surtout parce que je suis timide et bornée. Puis que la dernière fois je suis tombée amoureuse de celui pour qui j'avais le béguin, mais devant lequel je n'arrivais pas à construire une phrase cohérente sans pouvoir faire cuire du bacon sur mon visage. Et aussi que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse. Parce que je ne contrôle rien, qu'il prend énormément de place dans mon esprit, qu'il est déjà beau, inoubliable, tellement intelligent, marrant, gentil et donc craquant ( tout ça à l'exagération, signe précurseur de quelque chose qui sent pas bon) et qu'il n'aime pas le Quidditch!

Je sais. L'amour est une bonne maladie, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, les entrailles qui se tordent, les vertiges, la sensation d'être vulnérable, c'est normal, même ô combien merveilleux... En fait non. Je sais aussi que, oui, on a peur, cependant, c'est bon d'avoir peur. C'est magnifique, c'est superbement superbe. L'amour est si beau.

Non. Non, non et non.

Être amoureux ce n'est pas beau. C'est de l'espoir qui désenchantera un jour. Une illusion de la belle vie. Des films à n'en plus finir qui ne se réaliseront jamais parce qu'on est trop timide ou pas assez jolie. On est toujours trop ou pas assez pour celui qui est censé être l'homme de notre vie.

Alors merde.

Il s'agit d'une personne intouchable et, de toutes façons, bien trop... Extraverti pour mon propre bien et dans une position bien trop incommodante socialement. Encore des trop. Des trop de partout. Je suis dans la caca.


End file.
